


Santa Doesn't Fall Off Ladders

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Poe fell off a ladder, nurse!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn is working late, and just wants to go home. All he needs to do is deal with his last patient, some guy who fell off a ladder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this turned out, but I've been exhausted all day, so please bear with any mistakes.

Finn had seen a number of Christmas related injuries over his time as a nurse, and most, if not all, somehow related to the holidays. Someone burnt their hand lighting candles, cut their hand on a broken ornament, etcetera. Once they had someone who got food poisoning from some bad walnuts. Of course there was the constant incident of someone who had fallen from a ladder of a roof while hanging up lights.

 

He had to go deal with someone who had just done that, a Mr. Poe Dameron, who had fallen off a ladder while putting up some of his Christmas lights and broken his leg. He yawned softly as he looked over the man’s chart. This was his last shift of the day, which had already been way longer than he had wanted. 

 

As he walked into the room, he continued to look at the chart in front of him, only setting it down once he reached the little table next to the bed. “Alright, Mr. Dameron,” he glanced up and for a moment, the words died in his throat. Apparently, Poe Dameron was hot. And he was staring at him. Before he could say anything, a small voice piped up, and Finn looked down to see a small girl with bright orange hair looking up at him.

 

“Hi! I’m Bea.” She eyed him curiously. “Are you going to make my Papa better?” Finn looked at her, then at the man, then back at her. After a moment he offered a kind smile and nodded at her. 

 

“I’ll do the best I can. I’ll just make sure that the doctor did everything right, and make sure your Papa is okay.” Finn assured her. She seemed satisfied at that and skipped away, climbing into one of the seats. 

 

Finn got to work, checking over all of his vitals and information, deciding to make small talk while he did. “So, you fell off a ladder while putting up your lights?” The man looked sheepish, and the little girl - Bea - giggled. “Hey, no judgement, I’ve seen it a million times before.”

 

“Yeah, I was just trying to reach out a little farther than was actually possible.” He still sounded sheepish and Finn couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“That’s rough. You didn’t have help?” It was the most subtle way he could think of asking if there was anyone else. He did have a daughter, yes, but she didn’t quite look like him, so either there were more dominant genes, or she was adopted. He wanted to know if he had a chance. 

 

“Nah, all I had was Bea, and the best she can do is pass me stuff.” The girl puffed up proudly, as though that was the most important task. Finn couldn’t help but smile, although partially from the fact that if there wasn’t anyone helping, then Poe was probably available. Of course that didn’t mean he was interested, but he still had more of a chance.

 

“Well, I’m sure she does an excellent job at that.” He said, amused, adjusting the cast that was wrapped around Poe’s leg. “So, Mr. Dameron--”

 

“Just call me Poe, Mr. Dameron makes me sound old.” Poe interrupted, offering a small smile. Finn smiled back before continuing to speak.

 

“So, Poe. You’re actually pretty lucky, you’ve had a clean break, which was easily set, so all you need to do is keep pressure off your leg. Hope you’ve finished your shopping, because you won’t be allowed to do much moving.” Finn told him, adjusting his pillows.

 

Poe kept moving his head, trying keep Finn in his sights so that he could keep looking at his lovely face. Bea giggled at the two of them. “You’re acting like my Papa when he’s tucking me in.” Poe’s ears went red and Finn chuckled softly, making sure that everything was well adjusted before stepping back. 

 

“Well, I think that should be enough. You’ll be able to go home soon, I think. Probably tomorrow, or even tonight.” Poe nodded slightly.

 

“Okay, great. Thank you…” he trailed off, silently asking for his name. Finn didn’t pick up on it right away but answered as quick as he could.

 

“Finn, my name is Finn.” He said, smiling at Poe.

 

“Finn. Good to meet you meet you Finn.” 

 

“Good to meet you too, Poe.” Finn replied before checking the clock and offering a smaller smile. “My shift is done, but maybe I’ll see you later?” 

 

Maybe he imagined the flash of disappointment on Poe’s face, but if he hadn’t, the other man cleared it away quickly and smiled. “Yeah, okay, well, I guess so.” he offered a small wave as Finn did his rounds again, making sure everything was in order before leaving.

 

Finn felt regretful that he didn’t do anything, that he didn’t ask for his number, or give his own number, but he always felt that, at this point, it would be weird to go back. As he headed out, he mentally debated about whether or not he should go back. He bumped into someone, however, before he could leave or make a decision and made a sound of confusion. The person he had bumped into, one of the parameds, turned to look at him and then gestured towards the door. “There was a blizzard, we’re snowed in.”

 

Finn stood there for a moment before groaning and putting his face in his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me..” 

 

For a while, he trudged around, grabbing some food from the cafeteria with the others, practically half asleep. He was almost completely asleep when he felt someone tug at his arm. 

 

“Mister Finn?” his eyes opened as he recognized the voice of little Bea, seeing her looking up at him curiously. 

 

“Mm-hm…” He yawned and she smiled. Sitting up a little more, he tried to bring himself to alertness. “What’re you doing in the cafeteria? Where’s your Papa?”

 

“He asked me to get some food, and had one of the nurses come with me.” She pointed to Rey, who seemed a little amused by Finn’s tiredness.

 

“Oh, hey Rey. You can do your own thing, if you want, I got this.” She nodded gratefully, and replaced him in the seat as he stood. He let Bea pick out the food, and helped carry it back to Poe’s room, shuffling in and putting it all on the table.

 

“Hey there buddy! What are you still doing here, I thought your shift was over?” Poe sounded excited but confused to see him, and Finn rubbed his eyes to get a proper sight of him. 

 

“We’re snowed in. Power’s fine and all, in fact, everything is just fine, but the snow is blocking the door.” He explained, yawning. 

 

Poe’s eyes went wide. “Oh no! I’m sorry, that sounds awful.. You look like you could use some sleep. Why don’t you take the bed, I can relax in a chair?” he offered.

 

Finn laughed softly but shook his head. “No, that would make me a bad nurse, you know? What kind of jerk takes a bed from a patient. I’ll just sleep in a chair or something.” 

 

Poe frowned thoughtfully. “Well, why don’t you stay in the room, at least? You look dead on your feet, I don’t want to have you walking around the hospital looking for a place to sleep.” Finn was about to protest when Poe added, “Please. Just the mental image makes me sad.” he gestured to the other chair.

 

Finn couldn’t even argued, and he nodded, yawning and shuffling to the seat. He fell asleep almost right when he hit the cushion, curling up on instinct.

 

Surprisingly, Finn managed to sleep for most of the night, waking up early and uncoiling from his seat, grimacing as his back popped and cracked. Poe was still asleep and so was Bea, so he decided not to disturb them, peering out of the window and sighing in relief as he saw some of the snow had melted, just enough for him to get home. 

 

Finn stretched himself out some more, rubbing his eyes and moved to write a note for Poe, thanking him for letting him sleep in the room, and was about to scrawl down his number when a drowsy voice made him jump.

 

“Oh, good morning, buddy. Are you going to be heading home?” Finn turned to look at a very sleepy looking Poe Dameron, blinking blearily at him. The sight made him want to kiss him.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to get home, try and get in some sleep in bed.” Finn murmured to him, finishing writing down his number. 

 

“So, I kind of wanted to ask earlier, but, can I have your number? Maybe we can go out once I’m mobile again?” Poe said as Finn finished. He grinned and passed Poe the number.

 

“You read my mind.” Poe’s smile looked like it could split his face open. “So, you’ll call me then, Poe Dameron?” The other nodded. 

 

“Yeah, definitely. Well, happy holidays, then, Finn.” Poe waved, a little more excitedly as Finn moved to head out.

  
Finn waved back at him. “Happy holidays, Poe.” He left the room after that, grinning ear to ear as he left the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting requests!


End file.
